This disclosure relates to intramedullary devices, and more particularly to arthrodesis (i.e., fusion) devices for generating and applying compression within a joint.
Arthrodesis procedures are common in the field of orthopedic surgery for repairing arthritic and deteriorated bones. The success of these surgical procedures often depends on the successful approximation of bone and on the amount of compression achieved between the bones.
Intramedullary devices can be used during arthrodesis procedures. These devices are designed to reduce and create a compressive load between bones. However, known intramedullary devices do not always achieve this goal. It would therefore be useful if intramedullary devices were available that generate and maintain a compressive load within a joint while bone healing occurs.